


Fond Memories

by Burnt_Sunset



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnt_Sunset/pseuds/Burnt_Sunset
Summary: Ok so two siblings enjoy a nice summer day together.
Kudos: 5





	Fond Memories

The sun gleamed brightly overhead. She smiled, and he laughed. It was summer, with an odd feeling of nostalgia and the scent of  _ home _ .

Everything was bright, colors showing to their true potential. A slight breeze wafted around, keeping the temperature hot but comfortable.

She was resting on the grass, watching the clouds scuttle across the deep blue sky.

"Look!" He exclaimed, pointing at a cloud, "it's a bunny!"

"No, it's not. It's H2O that's condensed enough to form a cloud." Was deadpanned back.

He pouted "I know  _ that _ , I just meant that the cloud  _ looked _ like the shape of a bunny."

She smiled lazily, muttering, "yeah, yeah." He was sitting near her on the grass, leaning on his arms and one leg outstretched.

A comfortable silence fell between them again, filled with the ambience of the outdoors. A fat bumblebee buzzed nearby, searching out vibrant flowers. Somewhere, a car honked. Birds flew overhead, and a neighbor's bush rustled with the passage of a fat tabby cat.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont really like writing??? So I have no idea where this came from. But its here now, and it was also a bit of a struggle figuring out how to not have to deal with that html stuff because n o.


End file.
